Camp Confidential
by sandinbetweentoes
Summary: Cammie is going to a sleep away camp for the first time. As a CIT. At a spy school. What can go wrong? And who will she meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new story where Cammie goes to spy summer camp. Before this, Cammie did NOT go to Gallagher. I hope you like it! Also check out my other stories! I will only say this once: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls.**

"BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!" My alarm blares insistently as I roll over in my bed. I groan, it's the first day of summer and I am waking up at the crack of dawn.

"Cammie get up honey! We need to get on the road!" My mom shouts up the stairs. Today is my first day as a Counselor in Training at a sleep-away camp two hours away from New York City, also known as my home. I have never been to sleep-away camp, but my mom recently came into contact with my late father's best friend, Joseph Soloman. He was the head of Camp Alexandria and when he heard that I have always wanted to go to a sleep-away camp he insisted that I came to his camp. I was too old to be a camper, but I was the age to become a CIT, so that is how I became a CIT. Camp for normal campers starts next week, but for the staff, camp starts today.

An interesting fact about this camp is that it is a spy camp. Yep, I am a spy. I have been training with my mom since before I can remember, but I still went to regular school. I didn't know any other spies, so not only was this camp fulfilling my lifelong dream of going to a sleep-way camp, it was also fulfilling my dreams of meeting other spies my age.

I groan again and get out of bed to turn off the alarm. I quickly get dressed and grab my things. We begin our journey to camp.

New York traffic is always bad, but today it was really bad. "Mom! We're going to be late!" I am already mortified thinking about how all eyes will be on me when I barge into camp late. It's bad enough I'm the new girl, now I am the new girl that showed up late to the first day.

"I'll just call Joe," My mom says in an annoyingly calm voice, "I bet this stuff happens all the time."

I try to close my eyes and relax as the car travels 10 miles per hour on the highway. This is going to take forever! Normally, I am not this stressed out, but this is the first time that I am going to be away from my best friend Eva. Eva and I do everything together. Everything that she wants that is. I was fine with doing what Eva wanted, but I was always the ugly and not as talented friend. When Eva wanted to do dance, I did dance; but when I wanted to do a cake decorating class she just laughed at me and I didn't do it. I would have been perfectly content with living in the shadow of Eva, but then Eva got a boyfriend and I was not content with watching them suck face all summer. That's another reason why I so easily decided to go to camp.

"Cammie, we're here." My mom says as she pulls into a driveway. I must have fallen asleep, I open my eyes groggily and take in the beautiful sight. There are trees everywhere and cabins on four hills. There is also a lodge right next to a beautiful lake that has a dock and sail boats, kayaks, and paddle boards. It looked like a normal camp, but I knew better.

"How late am I?" I groan coming back to reality as I notice the sun setting.

"Well...you missed the first meeting, but I think your on time for dinner. Let's go talk to Joe."

We both grab my luggage out of the car and walk over to cabin in front of the camp. The cabin doesn't really look like the other cabins, it looks more official. It must be the office. We walk in and I see Joe sitting in an office chair talk on the phone.

"I'm going to have to call you back Barb." Joe hangs up the phone and and turns his chair around to face us, "A spy is can never be late...it is the difference between life or death."

"Joe." My mom says sternly, "What did you want me to do? Call in the national guard?"

"If it meant she'd be here on time."

I gulp and stand there awkwardly. He was right.

"You're one to talk Joe," My mom says lightly, "You're late for everything."

Joe shrugs, "That is true, but Cammie, really, especially in your training stages be sure you are on time for everything."

"Yes sir." I nod.

Joe gets up and smiles, "Well you missed the first meeting, but it was just icebreakers. If we hurry, you can still make it to dinner."

* * *

Joe leads us up a winding path towards a grouping of yellow cabins, "The yellow cabins are the girls' cabins, the orange cabins are the boys'." Joe explains.

My cabin is on top of the dirt hill. That's going to be fun when it rains. Not. As we step onto the patio, we can already hear chatter from the girls inside.

"I went to Istanbul with my parents and detected an assassin in the US embassy," I hear a girl boast as we open the door.

"A spy never boasts about they're missions, Mick, it could lead to enemies seeking revenge." Joe says sternly. The rooms goes silent as they realize that Joe is in the room. Joe points towards me, "This is Cammie. This is her first time at camp, be nice."

Joe grabs my mothers arm and leads her out of there.

"Why were you late?" A girl with a British accent asks from the top bunk across the room.

I feel my face flushing. I wish I could tell them an impressive story about how I saved the president, or how I was busy in a lab discovering the cure of cancer, but I couldn't. I know in this business that it is normal to lie (in fact, it is encouraged), but I felt that it would be somewhat pathetic to lie about why I was late, "New York traffic." I say quietly, not liking the 7 pairs of eyes on me.

The girls nod and return back to getting ready for dinner. I look for the empty bunk and see that there is a top bunk on occupied next to the British girl.

"Is this bunk taken?" I ask a fragile looking blonde.

"No, I'll take the top bunk if you want...I know heights are scary." She responds in a southern accent and begins to climb up to the top. But she ends up sliding down the ladder when she makes it to the top, "Oopsie Daisy!"

"No! I can take the top bunk it's fine."

"Thanks, I'm kind of clumsy." Her face turns red.

"Kind of is an understatement, Liz!" A black-haired girl chuckles as she reads a magazine. I recognize her as the Senator's daughter, Macey McHenry.

I start to make up my bed and the girl with the British accent introduces herself, "I am Bex Baxter. I am the first non-American to attend this camp," She says proudly. She begins to share the names of everyone in our cabin.

"Girl's we're leaving in 17 minutes!" A girl that looks 19 exclaims as she comes out of the back hallway. The way that the Cabin is set up is that there are sixteen girls in each cabin, but they are separated by a wall and connect in the back in a little cubby area. In the cubby area there is another little hallway that leads to the counselors' room. The bathrooms are outside. So I am assuming that this girl is our counselor.

Her green eyes dart to mine, "Oh you finally made it!"

"Yeah...sorry, there was traffic." I use my lame excuse again.

"No worries! I'm Cat and I'm going to be your counselor for the summer." She smiles at me. Then she turns around and addresses the entire cabin, "Girl's you didn't bring your cellphones right? Val already found three on her side."

"No! Cell phones totally ruin the camping experience!" Bex exclaims.

Cat nods and turns to Macey's bunk, "Macey...where'd you hide your cell phone? If you give it to me now, I won't give you mess hall clean up when I find it."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Macey says with mock innocence.

Cat chuckles, "I will find it Mace, give me some credit. I AM going to be an active operative next year."

"I'm just trying to prepare you for the field." Macey yawns, "Now if you'll excuse me, I only have 14 minutes to prep this entire group for dinner."

Cat chuckles again, "I'd like to see you try."

Macey quickly bolts out of bed and grabs her luggage and starts tossing clothes to everyone.

"Cammie, you have such a gorgeous skin tone, wear this top with this skirt!" She tosses me a purple top and floral skirt. I change quickly just in time for Macey to come by and do my hair and makeup.

Macey finishes doing everybody over with 3 minutes to spare, "You were saying Cat? Now let me do you over!"

"No!" Cat runs out away into the counselors room. Macey follow her. We hear screaming and shouting. Suddenly Cat emerges in a simple green top and printed bottoms. Her eyes are sparkling and her hair is perfectly curled.

"Your welcome." Macey says as she starts to put on her own shoes.

Cat looks at the clock, "Guys! We're two minutes late!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Girl's we're going to have to sneak in," Cat whispers, "Or else Soloman will kill us."

My eyes widen.

"Not really, but he'll give us kitchen cleanup." Cat says as she notices my face, "Bex, you and Liz go through the back, Macey and Tina go through the sidedoor, Mick, Courtney, and Anna try create a diversion, Cammie follow me through the kitchen." We all split up.

Cat and I begin to walk through the busy kitchen. The only difference in this kitchen and a normal camp kitchen is that the chefs are cursing in different languages, not just one. Cat sneaks behind one of the chefs and grabs a cookie, "Thanks Jim!" She smiles, then Joe walks in.

"Cat, Cammie? What are you doing in here?" Joe asks.

"I was just giving Cammie a tour, since she'll have kitchen duty one of these days," Cat lies smoothly.

"How thoughtful of you, but where is the rest of your cabin?"

Cat furrows her eyebrows, "They're not at the table?" I even believe her. Cat looks out the kitchen window that shows the mess hall. Our cabin is sitting at a table and Bex and Courtney are fighting over a bread roll as if they had been there the entire time.

"My apologizes," Joe says.

"No worries Mr.S!" Cat exclaims as she drags me out of the kitchen. "He's still watching us," She says between gritted teeth, "Show no emotion."

We arrive at the table and I pour myself a beverage that looks resembles fruit punch. I take a sip of it and my assumptions were correct, except for the fact that it is severely watered down. "Bug Juice," Liz explains, "A delicacy here at Camp Alexandria."

"Ohmygosh guys there he is!" Macey whisper exclaims as a boys cabin walks in late.

"Hey why are they allowed to be late?" I ask confused.

"They don't care about the rules," Cat rolls her eyes.

Our entire table watches the boys cabin as they sit down. I focus my attention on a boy with emerald green eyes and black hair. Something about him was enchanting

"Macey...you can't date him. He's a counselor and completely off limits!" Liz whispers.

Macey smirks, "Watch me." She gets up for our table and struts to the group of boys we were just looking at.

We all watch curiously. To my relief, she doesn't go after the boy with the green eyes, instead she goes after the boy that resembled Chad Michael Murray and looked about 20.

"Who is that?" I ask Bex.

"Nick Lions." Bex says dreamily.

"AKA the hottest counselor on campus." Courtney says with equal dreaminess.

We watch as Macy gives Nick and big hug and sits down next time him. From all the smiling that both of them are doing, it looks like she's making progress. Suddenly I make eye contact with the boy with the green eyes. He smirks and I look away embarrassed.

"Who is _that_?" I ask Bex nodding in the direction of the boy.

"That's Zachary Goode, you might want to stay away from him though, he's a player."

I nod and glare in his direction. Zachary takes that as a symbol to walk over to our table.

"Zach what do you want?" Cat says sounding annoyed.

Zach just smirks at her, "I just wanted to see if you guys had any left over juice, my table ran out."

"Yeah, sure," Cat sounds still annoyed, "Just take it and leave."

The pitcher is directly in front of me, so I hand it to Zach. But I guess he wasn't expecting it because he drops the pitcher and it spills all over his white t-shirt.

He glares at me and is about to say something before Cat steps in, "Leave."

Our food is delivered 5 minutes after the incident. The meal of the day is macaroni and cheese.

"I looove mac and cheese!" Bex exclaims as she helps herself to a third helping.

Macey wrinkles her nose in disgust, "Why don't they provide us salad here?"

Macey hasn't eaten anything, claiming that she was trying to get a summer body, but she is already stick thin.

"Mace, you have to eat something!" Liz exclaims, "Or else your body will start eating itself!"

"Perfect! I could afford to lose some of this fat!" Macey says as she pinches her arms.

Bex uses Macey's distraction to shove mac and cheese in her mouth. Macey looks like she is about to kill Bex but then Cat screams, "Freeze!"

When a spy hears the word freeze, they freeze. All except Macey, she uses Bex's stillness to flip her onto her back, "Don't force feed me again."

Our table unfreezes, "Macey, Bex kitchen duty."

I must have a confused look on my face because Liz fills me in, "When Cat says freeze you freeze, and the first two to move are on kitchen duty."

We all file out of the mess hall except for Bex and Macey. They have kitchen duty.

"What are we doing tonight?" I ask Liz. She seems to have all the answers.

"Beginning of Camp Bonfire."


End file.
